School Projects
by Saki0112
Summary: The children of the Temple School have a school project on the Shinsengumi.
1. Chapter 1

All canon characters © Sorachi Hideaki

**School Projects...**

**Chapter 1**

_**School Projects...don't make sense in the beginning**_

For an assignment, the young students from the temple school were to spend the whole day with the Shinsengumi, of course there are always some students who refused to participate. The small group of children walked over to the Shinsengumi HQ to find that the three highest ranking officers were waiting for the children.

"I am the Commander of Shinsengumi, Kondo Isao" Isao yelled in his commander voice greeting the group of children.

"Vice-commander Hijikata Toshiro" Toshiro added trying to keep his temper down, last time this had happened, the children had rudely put down his job as an officer and keeper of the law before running away. The Vice-commander was sure his superior remembered as well but played it cool, resisting the urge to bring out his cigarette.

"First Division, Okita Sougo" Sougo introduced himself as he started to walk towards the children before pretending to slip and slapping Toshiro's face.

"OI! What was that for?!" Toshiro growled holding his reddening cheek.

"Sorry, sorry, it was an accident" then Sougo turned to the children. "Don't get Hijikata-san mad now or else he'll grill you over a fire and eat you" Sougo warned. The children looked to Toshiro with unmasked fear in their eyes. Even Isao turned to look at his second-in-command.

"Don't lie to them you idiot sadist!" Toshiro growled, his hands had locked themselves on Sougo's neck and was squeezing tightly.

"L-look kids, see how violent he is" Sougo pointed to the hands on his neck as he deadpanned. Toshiro immediately stopped, mentally cursing at himself for letting the younger officer to get under his skin. "Kondo-san, I think we should keep our rabid dog on a leash" Sougo suggested bringing out a metal chain and a dog collar.

"Good idea Sougo, come on Toshi, it'll keep the kids at rest" Isao pleaded when he saw the fear not leaving the children's eyes.

Toshiro backed away slightly, he had also noticed this and sighed "I'm taking it off the second the children leave" Toshiro agreed and felt a collar go around his neck.

- Kacha -

"Kacha?" Toshiro asked and looked down seeing a large padlock keeping the collar closed. Sougo held out the golden key before the vice-commander, a sadistically evil grin upon his features. Toshiro paled, he had allowed Sougo to win and screamed silently when Sougo tossed the key over the fence.

"Oops I lost the key" Sougo said innocently.

"Sougo!" Toshiro growled, his temper was starting to sky rocket when a hand patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry about that Toshi" Isao started "We can just cut the collar off later"

"Kondo-san" Toshiro smiled.

"Now turn around three times and bark" Isao finished.

Toshiro burned with anger this time. "Kondo-san..." Toshiro was about to speak when he was interrupted.

"The kids have to see that you're harmless" Isao added not wanting Toshiro to blow up in front of the kids.

"Yeah, now go, turn around three times, bark and run over there to the tree" Sougo ordered.

"OI! Who said you could order me around? And you added another command!" Toshiro yelled but stopped when he remembered the children. Swallowing his humongous pride the vice-commander turned around three times before giving a bark "Wan" and running over to the tree a dozen or so meters away. As he was running he wondered what Sougo was up to. When he reached the tree he turned to look at the group by the gate when he noticed Sougo with his bazooka aimed right for him.

"Bye bye, Hijikata-san" Sougo smirked when he saw the the look in Toshiro's eyes before pulling the trigger.

"Sougo! What was that for?!" Isao asked not moving from his spot to see if Toshiro was even alive.

"Don't worry Kondo-san, the dog was being bad so I put him down, may he sleep, forever" Sougo smiled innocently. The children wondered how such a man could even hold the title as the first division captain when his evil intentions to kill his superior was so obvious.

"Sougo, I know you're trying to help the children but going as far as harming Toshi..." Isao continued in a mumble. Then the children knew why Sougo could get away with his murder attempts, it was because his commander was an idiot.

"Sougo!" Toshiro had survived the blast and was running towards Sougo with bloody murder in his eyes before one of the children tripped him. Toshiro looked up spitting sand and dust from his mouth.

"Let's have our tour" Isao started as he ushered the children towards the main courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

All canon characters © Sorachi Hideaki

**School Projects...**

**Chapter 2**

_**School Projects...are meant for students to learn something from them**_

The Shinsengumi HQ's main courtyard was filled with Shinsengumi officers training. They were all in uniform as they swung their bokuto (wooden sword) in uniform motion. All except for one man who was practicing badminton.

The children were all taking turns "walking" Toshiro who could do nothing but swallow his pride and let the kids handle him like a dog. The officers practicing held in their laughter when they noticed their so called "Demon Vice-Commaner" on a leash with a child walking in front of him.

"Sit" it was a young girl that commanded Toshiro. Rolling his eyes he did as told and sat down on a stool. His piercing glare causing every snicker and chuckle to die down.

"Good girl, now you can feed the dog this" Sougo handed the young girl a dog treat in the shape of a bone. Toshiro glared at the small hand that held the treat under his nose before shifting his glare to Sougo who held a red box of dog treats. Toshiro picked the treat up from the girl's hand and stuffed it in his pocket before thanking the young girl.

"...and the Shinsengumi practices and trains in the way of the sword every day, we live the way of the samurai till the day we die." Isao finished his explanation.

"Gorilla-san, what about the man over there, he's playing tennis"

"He's Yamazaki Sagaru, he's always playing tennis" Isao shook his head saying the children didn't have to worry.

"It's not tennis, it's badminton!" Sagaru yelled from where he stood when a pebble hit his forehead. He immediately stopped when he noticed Toshiro's glare. Like a defeated dog, Sagaru took out some papers and walked over to the children. "Sorry for yelling, take this as my apology" Sagaru handed each children a sheet before walking away. The children looked down to see what was on the paper and paled. The whole sheet was covered with the word "anpan". One child looked up to the place where Sagaru had disappeared to and saw the same man munching on an anpan while glaring at the group. The child could have sworn the man said something when he saw the man's lips move.

"And the next place is Hijikata-san's grave" Sougo led the children towards the open area in front of Toshiro's room. There was a crude shrine with a picture of Toshi. Some of the children quickly looked away wondering why the supposed dead man was kneeling before the picture and paying his respects. When the children looked away, the looked towards the tree and noticed some strange dolls pinned to the tree.

The more curious kids made their way around the bush to look at the tree more carefully and screamed. The tree had three straw dolls covered with nails pinned to the trunk. One had a picture of a young girl they all knew as Kagura, she had the least amount of nails in her doll. Beside her's was another doll, slightly more maimed with the picture of a young man with long dark hair, some may have known the man as the terrorist Katsura. Then the last doll couldn't even be considered a doll with the picture being the Vice-commander smoking.

"Oh, it looks like you kids found my voodoo tree, you should try it, it's releases stress and it's fun to watch your victim writhe on the ground in pain" Sougo smiled however the children knew that something must have snapped in the young man's head. By now it was lunch and the kids were escorted inside for lunch. Half the children were wondering if it was even safe to stay any longer due to some of the things they experienced.


	3. Chapter 3

All canon characters © Sorachi Hideaki

**School Projects...**

**Chapter 3**

_**School Projects...still don't make sense in the end**_

Once inside the children were seated with the top three while food was placed before them.

The kids agreed that nothing bad could possibly happen during lunch and settled down to eat however stopped when they saw the vice-commander pick up a bottle of mayonnaise and emptied it into his rice bowl. A couple children tried not to barf and looked away only to witness Sougo putting some sort of powder into Toshiro's tea.

Before the kids could warn anyone of the First division captain's act, Isao took the tea and chugged it down yelling for water as he had accidentally added super spicy Tabasco sauce to his omurice.

"Kondo-san!" Sougo jumped up to catch his commander who had turned purple and passed out.

"che, I didn't think Kondo-san would take your tea" Sougo muttered under his breath.

"what did you say?" Toshiro asked, he had left his half eaten bowl of rice at the table to help Sougo call a doctor.

"I can take care of Kondo-san, Hijikata-san please continue to eat your dog food" Sougo grinned evilly.

"You did something to my food, you idiot Sadist" Toshiro growled pawing for his sword only to remember that the children made him leave it back at his room before the tour started.

"oh. Did the dog forget his fangs?" Sougo laughed sadistically, they had totally forgotten about their unconscious commander and continued to fight and bicker. The other Shinsengumi officers made their way to pick up their leader and to call a doctor sighing at how out of hand this tour had gotten.

"Where did the children go?" Sagaru suddenly asked looking to the empty seats where the children once sat.

"They probably left after seeing these two fight" one officer voiced him opinion before being knocked out by a pair of feet.

The children had all left for home, not even daring to touch the food laid out by the Shinsengumi for they did not want to end up like Isao.

"How was school? Did you learn anything from and assignment?" the mother of one child asked as he came back home. His blue journal was filled with words, and in his hand was the sheet of paper covered with the word "anpan".

"Yea, I learned that if you have a rabid dog, you should put it down, that if you're insulted, you should curse the people around you, I learned that you should pay respects to the dead, even yourself, and that voodoo curses release stress. I also learned that during dining times you should try to kill your superiors using strange powder and that you should eat rice with a mountain of mayonnaise on it. I learned that you need to do all this to survive in the Shinsengumi" The child explained as he unpacked his bag and took off his sandals. The mother looked at her child with an indescribable look. Her eyes were shadowed in shock.

"Oh I almost forgot, I also learned that the members of the Shinsengumi are like family to one another" the boy smiled.


End file.
